


Somewhere Over Mrs. Hudson's Flat

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unspoken Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Somewhere over Mrs. Hudson’s flat, in 221B,You’ll find Sherlock and John just sitting and sipping tea





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missdeliadili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdeliadili/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” from The Wizard of Oz.

Somewhere over Mrs. Hudson’s flat, in 221B,  
You’ll find Sherlock and John just sitting and sipping tea  
  
Somewhere, deep in Sherlock’s mind palace, John is there  
And Sherlock dreams of what he’d say to him, if he could only dare  
  
Someday he’ll screw his courage up  
He’ll take his lips from his teacup  
And say, “John,  
I find that I’m in love with you  
And if you feel the same way too  
I’m here to stay, John...”  
  
Somewhere, deep in John’s beating heart, Sherlock is  
Yes, he’s there in John’s heart but when will he ever be his?  
  
If only these two men could see  
The way they love each other they’d be free…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s left comments and/or kudos on the first two songs in this series. You’re definitely motivating me to keep on going. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic of Somewhere Over Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283275) by [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy)




End file.
